wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lucy Stanhope
Warrington, Cheshire, England, UK |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = City of Liverpool |Row 5 title = Coach |Row 5 info = Claire Duffy |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Lucy Stanhope (born September 19 in Warrington, England) is an elite British gymnast. Junior Career 2013-2014 Stanhope comepted at the 2013 English Championships in the espoir divison, winning the title on balance beam. She also competed at the UK School Games, winning gold with the English team. In 2014, she competed as a guest at the Welsh Championships, placing fifth in the all-around. At the English Championships, she won the espoir all around, and earned a silver on the balance beam. She competed at the 2014 UK School Games, winning gold with the English team. 2015 Stanhope competed at the English Championships, earning medals on vault, uneven bars, and balance beam. At the British Championships, she earned a silver medal on vault. She also competed with Great Britian at the Flanders Team Challenge, where they placed fifth. At the 2015 European Youth Olympic Festival, she placed seventh with her team. She qualified for the all-around, but did not finish the event, scratching floor exercise, causing her to place last. Later that year, she competed at the British Team Championships, placing eighth in the all-around and placing first with her Liverpool team. 2016 At the 2016 British Team Championships, Lucy Stanhope also placed eighth in the all-around and her club City of Liverpool placed second in the team competition. At the English Championships, she placed third in both the all around and on the vault. At the British Championships, she also placed third on vault, as well as the uneven bars. She was chosen to compete with the British junior team at the European Championships that year, where she assisted the team to a silver medal. Later that year, she attended the Élite Gym Massilia, placing 18th in the all-around and seventh on the balance beam. Senior Career 2017 In 2017, Stanhope struggled at the British Championships, finishing eighteenth in the all-around. At the English Championships, she finished fourth, as well as finishing second on beam. 2018 At the English Championships in 2018, Stanhope finished fifth in the all-around. At the British Championships, she finished fourth, as well as seventh on the balance beam. She was named to compete at the 2018 all-around Stuttgart World Cup to replace teammate Georgia-Mae Fenton but struggled during the competition, and finshed last out of the eight competitiors. She was named to the British team for the Gold Coast Commonwealth Games, where the English team placed second behind Canada. In preparation for the European Championships, she was sent with the British team to the Thialf Summer Challenge, where the team placed third, and she placed first on the vault. Stanhope was named to the British team for the Glasgow European Championships, where they placed fourth, just out of the team medals. Medal Count References